


副作用

by Olivera



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivera/pseuds/Olivera
Relationships: Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	副作用

当低低的“喂——”从听筒里面传出来，木之本桃矢差点以为是自己看错了手机屏幕上的显示。

[月城雪兔]……“阿雪？”

“抱歉…今天你先出发吧，帮我请一天病假…”

那头的说话声很轻，失掉音色的特质，变得像电话电流的嗡嗡叫。

自动售卖机的硬币入口咔地响了一下。“开什么玩笑，”桃矢转身一跨步登上自行车，脚下一踩，就骑开五六米，“你在家吗？”

“嗯，稍微有点发热……”

“知道了，当心电器，”他说，“在家里等着我。”

飘浮在街道上面的风像是蒸笼里面的热气。雪兔大概在被窝里面，闷闷地应声道，“嗯”。骑着单车的木之本把手机丢进挎包，顺手抓了抓自己的耳朵。他驶离这条街道的路口以后，很有分量的桃子汽水才PONG地掉到贩卖机底部。

最近正好是需要当心的时期，不是因为流感，而是作为审判者的月在解答雪兔去到自己的身体会不会发生什么不好的事情这一情况时，回答：“没有听库洛里多说起过。有的话，大概不是什么好应付的事。”

虽说月欣然地答应会在这样的主题上多留意一些（很卖力地寻找消息），可是让人担心的情况的发生得比想象的还要早。

桃矢听得到自己的心脏。

跟雪兔待在一起这么久，如果不算上嗜睡问题的话，他还从来没有见对方生过病。罕见的一次病假，也是因为要照顾不在镇上的自己，雪兔才请掉的。就算确定只是普通的发热，他也不可能放下心来。

“热”这样的字，让夏天也变得糟糕起来。风在连续不变的速度下还能吹掉汗水，一旦遇到需要降速的坡道或者交叉口却像鬼一样变成热流吸附过来。知了隐匿在看不见的地方用肚子嘒嘒作响，乱七八糟，层层叠叠，好不容易整齐的调子不知为何一下子又立刻乱掉，叫人讨厌。

一大堆东西，像是速食、药品还有热水，留在玄关地板上，木之本桃矢却先一步到了卧房。

旧宅一个人住显得太大。这个房间里书桌、植物、挂饰和榻榻米，还有不太多的杂物，既是简单又均衡的格调，又有比较新鲜的气息。铺上好像有一团在呼吸的纯米白色毛毯。

桃矢把毛毯往上卷了一小圈。

“我没事…”半张脸和鼻子都还藏在毯子里，月城雪兔瓮声瓮气道。他的双眼半睁，似乎有点肿，看到来人时干巴巴地眨了眨，仿佛有些费劲。不知是不是房里太安静的缘故，他呼吸听起来要比平常难过得多。

桃矢皱着眉摸上男朋友通红的脸颊，额头，耳朵和发白的嘴唇，温度没有看上去那样高。他一边把自己的额头凑过去再试，一边伸手进热乎乎的毯子，摸到藏在里头的手，也摸到裸露的肌肤。

“抱歉…穿着衣服觉得很不舒服……”雪兔不好意思地笑了笑，轻轻地说，然后乖乖地抬起下巴把额头凑过去，手心也递了过去，“有体温计吗？”不生病的雪兔并不在家里常备药箱。

卧室的普通气味比起另一种古怪的感觉简直微不足道，那种强烈的错位的微妙感从力量产生，让木之本桃矢浑身不自在。但并没有任何异物感，仍是属于雪兔的气息。

——不是医院能解决的问题。桃矢在非现实这方面的直觉总是极其准确。

“有的，你一定饿了吧？吃的东西我也带了一些。”他将柔软的毛毯把雪兔好好包裹起来，又不放心地打量了两眼。

雪兔只伸出一只手来，揉了揉自己瞌睡般的双眼，连手腕也没有露出，好像毛毯怪兽。不知为何，他摸了摸刚刚桃矢碰到过的地方，又困惑地看了看摸自己的自己的手，搞不清楚是发生了什么。

已捂得额头出汗，仍旧觉得怕冷，两种不同的感觉打架一样让自己不舒服，他把手重新缩回毯子里面，不由自主地哼哼了两声，又换了个姿势倒在榻上。

“坐起来吧。”像经过了好几个时代，又像刚过去十秒钟，桃矢已经把水，温粥，体温计，冰袋，毛巾和其他各样东西都预备好了，书桌上摆满凌乱的物件。他让雪兔起身，又把自己的薄外套垫在对方背后。

无视玻璃窗户的树影开始逐渐显形，分身样顺着好几个不同方向倾倒，太阳还没有出现。

雪兔喝了许多水，但粥没有动，全不像他平时的胃口。

木之本桃矢还想看看对方的体温时，却被一下子抓住了手。

“想要什么？”

桃矢亲昵道，语气变得温柔许多，简直不像平时的风格。

不想雪兔仰着脸，凑到他耳边说了些什么。他“啊？”了一声，像头被敲了一棒，晕晕的。

两个人从没有这样极其深入地接吻过，过去的经验大多只是点到为止。

雪兔不得不任由恋人在上方，吸吮自己上下嘴唇的每一片区域，刚刚的补充的水分还没有立刻起效，但唾液的效果却很显著。

因为闭着眼睛，他忽然意识到自己的身体原来正在微微颤抖。发热感不再是一无所知的存在。他被包裹在满是桃矢的气味的外套里面的时候，那种直觉立刻变得相当具体。

他也想伸出舌头去舔舐对方的嘴唇，但再此前，舌尖相触的感觉把自己本来就混乱的头脑炸成一团浆糊。

“呜，呜……”

庭院里的知了开始工作。雪兔喉咙里轻轻呜咽的声音正好被盖过去。

他两只手撑在左右，勉强让自己不顺着墙往下滑倒，毛毯和外衣已在两人悉悉索索的动作下落在榻上。紧贴墙壁的肌肤一下子冷得起了鸡皮疙瘩。

能尝到酸甜苦辣的舌头极充分地不断接触又分开。口腔敏感得好像双方共同的性器。

透明的唾液已经顺着白皙的下巴的曲线，滴到身上，激起一个微小的激灵。

两人的联系愈加紧密，雪兔已经感觉到桃矢身体明显的变化。只是一丁点火星也能烫得人四肢发麻。

房间里情欲的味道笼罩着一切，而且愈来愈浓重，愈来愈刺鼻。他原本像在墙角无处可去似的紧紧靠在墙壁上，现在却发出了急促的声音。

“呃、呃啊，桃矢……”雪兔含混不清地吐音，像是说了些什么，但在木之本桃矢退开之前，他突然抓住桃矢的T恤衫，流畅的身体线条忽然紧绷住。“到了……”连脚趾头都紧张蜷曲。那种吞吐在两双嘴唇间的愉快的喘息任何人听了都要脸红心跳。况且他有一张非常好看，现在又透露出病人气息的脆弱的脸。

桃矢不知为什么无声地咽了咽口水。他的脸跟雪兔差不多通红，眉毛很怪异紧张地跳动了两下。

两厘米就可以亲吻到的距离也没有让他再次把嘴巴凑上去，而是从润滑的下巴和脖颈开始，像大型宠物一样亲热起来。

雪兔状似无力地抓着浅绿叶纹的褥子，虽双腿敞开搂着桃矢，却不由得蹬了蹬纠缠在两人身体上的碍人的毛毯。毯子相当微妙地遮盖着最隐蔽与相贴的部位。

毛毯下隐约暴露出混乱不堪的状态。不止有乳白色的，还有大量透明的，浸入床铺的液体，在雪兔好看的臀部下方，已经有肉眼可见的一洼。

他俩边缠绵着，边说悄悄话。神情疲倦的雪兔听到什么后却拼命摇了摇脑袋，乖乖地说：

“我不要做……”

从没有听过这种大丈夫撒娇的语气，饶是木之本桃矢也忍不住点点头。窗帘半遮住外面逐渐亮起的白昼，空气不流通，情欲仍在卧房四处不安地游动，找不到发泄的出口。

虽然雪兔只说了想要拥抱，但显然是无法明确地表达自己的意愿。他是不是有不好意思说出口的事呢？

桃矢吻了吻恋人微湿的手掌心，贴到脸上。双方能相接触的部位都紧紧地贴合着，无论是胸膛，腰腹，硬挺的性器，还是说不清怎样缠绕的手脚，但是两边都没有得到满足。

微弱的，漂浮着的快感如油在煎锅，只有皮肤摩擦时，发出滋滋的声音。

他又凑到对方耳边说话，怜爱得要把自己的意图轻轻送过去。“好……”

狭小的幽深的入口并没有被真正进入过。

本来应该标准配置着一套的地方，多出一套变得拥挤，体积上就显得小，而且好像更加敏感。后面的小穴也正紧张地时而收缩。

让人看到会不好意思的长长的物件包裹着一层透明的胶，勉强发稠的液体又包裹了一层。

头部缓慢地陷入看不清的肉红的穴内，这样的尺寸已经足够小，表面也只有少许的凹凸处，“呜…好胀……”腹下垫着枕头和毯子，雪兔跪趴着，这样就无需太费力气。他的力气实在已经不多，就连嘴角边唾液缓缓流下，摩挲般引来痒痒的感觉，他也无心管。刚刚高潮过的肉体还要接受道具。

桃矢只是这样缓慢地推送，就仿佛能感觉到里面有层层缠绕的搅动的东西，还在令人难以察觉地颤动。他头顶冒汗，这对他来说只不过是另一种形式的折磨。

他小心地观察恋人的状态，预备凡有不适就停下手。小桃矢不管多兴奋，也完全被冷落在了另一边。

棒状物已经消失了三分之二的身影，从雪兔口中流出来的不自觉的呻吟也有越来越强的暗示性。他迷迷糊糊地呼唤着桃矢的名字，平常就很温柔的嗓音现在变得更加诱人。

“啊啊…桃矢，好舒服…呜……”深到从无人经过的地方里面的怪异的感觉，让雪兔难以矜持。异物坚定而不容分说地挤开狭长的腔壁，无论摩擦过多少敏感点。

一直到只剩下用于调控的部位留在外面，雪兔的身体里完全嵌入一个不属于他们俩的静止的东西，木之本桃矢的手变得黏黏糊糊。

就着这胶似的液体，桃矢将两根手指挤进后面，这比之前的事要让他觉得稍微熟悉一些。他动作温和地在里面搅了会儿，就已经引得雪兔阵阵求饶。然后另一个相同尺寸的东西才堵住后穴。

类似地，也顺便为了自己不再被折磨太久，桃矢把凉凉的器具即刻往里面塞。后穴就像小嘴一样大快朵颐。

实际上月城雪兔承受得够难过了，后面东西慢慢进去同时，刁钻地挤压着间隔两穴的肉壁，以至前穴吃到的道具好像正在自动玩弄自己。而且前列腺发出的神经冲动，在让硬到不能再硬的小雪兔微微抽搐和哭泣。

雪兔似乎想往前躲开这种难受的感觉，却连抬腰的力气都已在整个早上的发热中消耗殆尽。他软软地趴在榻上，被任意摆布。

会阴部的液体有的顺着柔嫩的大腿流，有的滴滴答答往下掉。

全部进去了。前后穴道终于胀破似的充满不属于自己的物体。雪兔还恍惚地想着，自己会不会也有子宫。想法本身毫无淫靡的意思，但是这个念头才一升起，腹部就无法控制收缩了几下，更多液体从两边冒出来，尽管开关没有打开，他却总有种自己正被操干的错觉。

他也无法想象自己的模样和姿态现在有多引人注目。

桃矢抱着恋人，正在自慰。

可是桃矢蹙着眉头，表情不知因何显得漠然，简直像掌握一切的国王一样冷淡。如果雪兔现在清醒着，就知道这个人正在大发醋意。

但雪兔只是轻轻叫了几声桃矢的名字。木之本桃矢甚至还有心帮对方翻个身面对自己，然后试探那额头的温度，毕竟本意只是为了让“生病”的雪兔好过一些。温度居然好像没有变高，反而降下来了。

时间一点点流逝，汹涌的快感逐渐地平复下来，内壁紧紧吸附入侵者，把它们当作自己人，变得习惯起来。雪兔迷迷糊糊地发现自己居然在用下身磨蹭桃矢的大腿，意识这种事情实在教人脸红。

桃矢心情已经有够不爽，但偏偏担心着对方的身体。而且不管是谁看到现在的雪兔，都不可能会不喜欢。他正面紧紧抱住恋人，把脸颊埋在暖暖的锁骨上方的窝陷，问道：“要打开吗？”

要是仅仅得不到准确的回答的话，或许还不会怎样。

可过了好一会儿，雪兔居然朝他笑了一下，是那种有点狡猾，眯着眼睛的笑。

说来惭愧，那个奇怪的笑容差点让他射出来。但他忽然又想到，想看阿雪哭泣的样子。

“对不起，让你忍得很辛苦吧…”在这种情况下，脸上带着泪痕的雪兔还是先说出了这样的话。他的嘴唇似乎不那么苍白了。一张一合的嘴里的舌头好像在诱惑人。

想要吃掉……。尚不明朗却更加恶劣的想法让桃矢一瞬间感到自己要输掉了，可在这种时刻，他总是会显得更嘴硬：“你也知道啊……是很让我辛苦，可这也并不是最辛苦的事情吧？”

町内静悄悄的。刚刚过去的半个小时简直跟半天一样长，或许是欲望拖慢了天气的脚步，温度在封闭的屋子里没那么糟糕，“让你这么担心，对不起，我在想该怎么赔罪才好呢…”

“笨蛋。现在真的好多了吗？”

“多亏桃矢的帮忙，”雪兔缓慢坐直身体，手臂还揽在恋人的肩膀上，“感觉好多了。

“我想，这大概只是我的身体太想念桃矢的缘故。”

“啊？？”

不想会听到这样的解释，木之本桃矢一脸错愕。

“！！……”接下来的话，脸皮薄的桃矢实在说不出口。那你还不准我…这句话在他的脑海里三百六十度翻转重复。

木之本家的长男忽然感觉自己被欺负了。

雪兔不好意思地笑着，跟对方抱了一个实打实的满怀，只不过手悄悄地往下伸过去，顺着结实流畅的肌肉线条摩挲。

同时桃矢仍搂着这柔软嫩白的身体，帮忙支撑，双手偶尔不甘地在背后瘙痒，听爱人在自己耳边因此发出难耐的喘息。

“这样很痒…”雪兔轻轻地笑道。

两个小家伙会合在一起，引得双方都一阵呻吟。不只是一丁点的表面摩擦，雪兔好像打定了要努力赔罪的注意，白白的手尽管勉强，却尽可能把双方都挤在一起，这是肉紧贴着肉的紧致的触感。他另外还在用圆圆的手指甲轻轻抠挖微妙的缝隙，这种刺激对两个人来说是一样的。

两种喘息声仿佛是两个人在不分彼此的做爱，与真实触感一样刺激大脑神经。外头街道远处，好像有路人的声音。

雪兔的手不但很温暖，而且不断地一紧一松，那并不是故意，而是生理性原因。他已经很疲倦了。

明明不是疾病，也不会有传染性，木之本桃矢却恍惚地觉得自己的体温也在上升。

最可惜的是，某种糟糕的念头并没有因为这样就消失。

想看到你的哭颜。

他真的这样做了。既然雪兔跪坐着，就算要悄悄地从后面做出什么举动，也是不会一下子就被发现的。这种很不贴心的普通款，只有开启和关闭两种状态。桃矢先泄了出来，就抓住雪兔那只放在性器上的手，把他揽到怀里，摸到了后面那个只把尾部留在外面的振动器。

雪兔眼睛一下子睁大，晶莹的眼瞳里点点星光猝然一亮，泪水大颗掉了出来。

因为太过刺激，他发不出声音，瘫软地僵在恋人的怀抱里，抖了一下。小雪兔前面的眼无力地哧哧缓慢流出一点。

不止腹部在不受控制地抽搐，微妙的水声从下方传出来，夹杂在猛烈震动的机械声音里，持续了两三秒。

……

……

一个非常非常普通的下午，房屋的瓦帘部分有些松动，小樱她们在厨房煮下午茶，学会了父亲手艺的桃矢则爬上房顶，开始勤勤恳恳地进行修理。

月城雪兔感觉到桃矢这两天好像有什么想要说的，他帮忙托着工具箱递到平台上的时候，终于问出口。

但是，桃矢表情非常僵硬，耳朵在阳光里发红。

上上下下几趟，过了好久，雪兔才终于想起某一回事。

没想到桃矢会特别在意这种事，他笑得有点含蓄，说道：“那个是因为，不只是我的身体想要跟你在一起。”

【小剧场】

我：不敢想象月知道了这些会是什么表情，说到底一切都是我的脑洞的错，对不起

月：…………………………（无语

\-------

我：雪兔哥没有因为你捉弄他生气吗

桃矢：当然有了……………这跟你没什么关系吧？！

我：……………………（难道我真的满脑子只有黄色吗？我觉得我被骂了

\-------

我：你好好反思一下为什么这个设定的三篇你一篇都没有得逞

桃矢：？？？？

我：因为我觉得你有在骂我

桃矢：………………………………


End file.
